Currently there is a desire for metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices that are capable of handling high voltage, e.g., 600 volts (V). For example, there are certain applications where it is desirable to plug-in or connect a high voltage MOSFET device to an electrical wall socket. In addition, within the expanding market of solar power technology there is a desire for high voltage MOSFET devices. One type of high voltage MOSFET device that can be utilized for the above described functions is commonly referred to as a Super Junction MOSFET device. However, there is at least one disadvantage associated with the Super Junction MOSFET device. For instance, the typical Super Junction MOSFET device can be very difficult to manufacture since it includes multiple P type vertical junction column regions located within its core drift region.